Jordan's World of Light
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: The season finale of Jordan's Smashing Adventures. Based on World of Light, Jordan, Kirby, and Rose from the Plants vs. Zombies series find themselves alone in a world where Galeem's order is law. And their friends are unconsciously serving him! Can they save their friends, defeat Galeem, and save the multiverse?
1. Prologue

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox was in front, holding his blaster up high and leading the charge of all the other Smashers, as well as the Plant and Zombie Heroes. Everyone was on the edge of the cliff at the back in the Mansion, with all of them staring at the army of Master Hands currently being lead by some kind of angelic symbol with an orb at the center. All while Jordan was using his Nintendo Switch to see what he missed. Maybe there was a Nintendo Direct that he missed that contained crucial information about this.

"We each need to take down about 10!" Marth had counted all the Master Hands _and_ managed to count how many each had to take down. There's a ton of them.

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!" Zelda seemed the most determined to see what this threat can do, especially because of her recent makeover.

"We'll win this! I know we will!" Pit, meanwhile, was by her side, sharing her determination and also maintaining a positive attitude about this.

" _With an army of Master Hands under its control, Galeem sought to create a new world._ "

The Master Hands began to dissolve into blue orbs as Jordan finally managed to access the Direct. What he saw, however, managed to keep him shut. Shulk shared this as he got a vision. They could only stammer at their words as they looked towards the other Smashers and Heroes. The orbs began to be sucked into that… thing as it turned into a black hole.

"Everyone…"

And then, it exploded, unleashing waves and waves of light towards everyone.

"RUN!"

Shulk can only scream these words as he pushed Jordan out of the way and evaporated after being hit by the light. The other Smashers quickly got worried as they began to notice their fellow Smashers disintegrating. Even the Plant and Zombie Heroes were beginning to get worried. Jordan, in particular, can only watch in complete horror as all of his friends basically get killed.

" _The fighters and their countless stories… came to an end as the light consumed them._ "

"Listen," said Rosalina. "You need to get out of here!"

"No! I can't just leave you here! That's not happening."

"Listen to me. Everything will be alright. For now, I just want you to move as fast as you can!"

As she said this, her Luma turned into a Launch Star. As she levitated Jordan into it, she made sure to give him his Space-Time Remote.

"Good luck!"

And that was the last Jordan has heard of Rosalina as he was launched away. He took his flying form and began to fly away as the beams started to come closer. And _just_ as they almost reached him, he dived downwards, opened a portal, and headed through. But the scary part is that the beams were appearing in there too! So Jordan had to do some maneuvering to escape the beams and exit the time stream. When he did, he tried to use his Racoon form to halt his fall, but it was no use. He could only close his eyes, preparing for the impact. But then he was swallowed by something. It was Kirby, who managed to survive!

"Kirby!" He quickly hugged the puff, happy to see he was okay. He also noticed someone else was there with him.

"Nice to see you in one piece!" Rose also managed to escape the onslaught. Even though Jordan did not know how he only cared that the two were safe!

As of now, they could only see what happened to the world before them. This life force has managed to combine different dimensions in his own image.

"Great, we got another Lord Vortech…"

" _Thus, the world was crushed in the hands of Galeem. Those who fought the light were devoured. The others lost their bodies and became spirits. Only three survived... A star of hope twinkles faintly as the dust settles on the new world._ "

Rosalina and Luma managed to wake up after the onslaught. But there was something… off… about this. For one thing, they were binding together by mystic looking ropes. For another thing, everyone is here as well, aside from Jordan and maybe someone else… she could not tell.

"I would resist trying to escape," said Galeem, the angelic force. "Those binds know you're every move. Try to escape and, well, you won't make it.

"Who are you?"

"I am Galeem, a life force set with one goal in mind: rule the multiverse!"

"Oh great…" Mario was not happy about dealing with this kind of enemy.

"Where's Lady Palutena?!" Pit noticed that Palutena was gone and became angry with Galeem.

"Oh, she's fine. I have something… special planned for her. But I must now take my leave! _Sleep tight_ …"

Galeem then spread some kind of dust onto everyone, knocking them out. He happened to know that Jordan escaped and is trying to plan his downfall. And Kirby and Rose strangely were not there either…

He knew he had to make sure they would not even get close to saving their friends, so he poured some kind of liquid onto all the fighters, making empty copies in their likenesses.

" _Galeem copied the fallen fighters, creating empty puppets in their likenesses…_ "

Then, using some spirits he has captured, he used them to fuel the copies, turning them into Puppet Fighters, sporting red eyes with only one task in mind: keeping anyone from reaching Galeem.

" _Then, Galeem forced the captive spirits to pull the puppets' strings_ _._ "

Then he took it one step further and decided to place a spell on the actual fighters, brainwashing them with the same goals as the Puppet Fighters.

" _This army of puppet fighters spread themselves across the last remaining world. Can anyone free the spirits from Galeem's control? Is there any hope for the fallen fighters?_ "

As the three see what Galeem has done to their friends via Jordan's Switch, they felt a new determination as they officially become dedicated to stopping this force and saving their friends.

" _The journey to defeat Galeem begins…_ "

 **AU: Come on, this had to be done! Anyway so I decided to do a trilogy based on World of Light. Now, let me tell you this, World of Light is MASSIVE! It took me near a month just to finish the darn thing! So for now, I would just like o focus on some of the character fights, as well as the boss fights. Though this is just the prologue so things may change, you never know.**

 **Also, a new idea came to me last night: a Steven Universe and Spider-Man crossover. I have a little bit of an idea of what I want to do, but tell me what you think about this idea.**

 **As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1: Down to Basics

A while has passed since the trio began their journey to free their friends and save Galeem. As they began to walk, they noticed something in the distance. It kind of looked like an orb, with a Smoky Progg inside of it. They did not know what it did or what it was but as they walked to it, something came up on Jordan's Switch. It was a description, consisting of the creature, an image of an alternate version of Mario with red eyes, and a stage.

"So what do you guys think this means?" Rose was curious

"Poyo, poyo!"

"Hmm… you may be right…"

"Wait," said Jordan. "You can understand him?"

"Yes. I am a sorceress. If you want, I can make it so you can understand him too."

"Well, sure! How does it work?"

Rose then waved her wand and whispered an incantation, ending with Jordan covered in a cloud.

"So did it work?"

"I don't know. Did it?" He was surprised to hear Kirby actually talk.

"Wow! It actually works! Thanks, Rose!"  
"Oh, no problem! Anyway, so I assume we are supposed to engage in a battle?"

"I believe so," said Kirby. "Galeem did copy the other fighters, as we saw with Mario."

"I think I can take him down."

Jordan decided to do this battle. Given the thumbs up from the other two, a portal appeared, giving Jordan an opportunity to jump in. He appeared on a stage that looked like it was from Pikmin. That was when he noticed the Puppet Mario, ready to fight.

(One battle later…)

Jordan emerged victorious from the battle, with the Smoky Progg showing great appreciation. He then offered to take refuge in Jordan's bag until he was needed. The trio can only assume that every battle would be like this one, so they decided to continue on and free other Spirits along the path.

(A little while later…)

After a couple of other battles, they came across something that was different from what they already saw. It was a statue that looked like Mario. Looking at his Switch, Jordan saw that it was, in fact, the real Mario. He still had the same red eyes though, so he assumed he was somehow brainwashed by Galeem. The trio was worried as they pondered over what needs to be done. Jordan once again offered to fight, having done enough battles to know what to expect from him. Once he went into the portal, Kirby and Rose decided to chat.

"So… you're a Plant sorceress?"

"Yes. I am actually from medieval times. However, I used my magic to send myself to the future to help fight against the Zombies. So what's your story."

"Oh, I fight different kinds of monsters that threaten my world. So who is the fighter that you want to save the most?"

"Wall-Knight. He means the world to me!"

"Aww, you two are real close?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"That's cute! So you are talking about that Wall-nut with the belt right?"

"Yes."

As soon as she finished, Jordan came back, but with someone else. They saw Mario fall on the ground before he began to regain consciousness.

"Kirby, Rose! You two are okay!"

Mario quickly went over to hug them both, glad to see they were both okay.

"So," said Rose. "What do you remember after getting hit by the light?"

Mario then stated what he remembered, mainly finding himself and the other fighters bounded by bands that make it impossible to escape. That was all he could remember before getting dust sprayed onto him.

"That's messed up." Jordan and the group knew they must act quickly to stop Galeem. Which, at the moment, includes deciding which direction to go. They came across an intersection that contained three statues of different fighters. Everyone decided on which one to free first, hoping that they can free the others at another time. They eventually decided on the Villager and decided to battle him. Well, Mario did. The others waiting for him to finish.

What everyone didn't know was that they were being watched by someone. It was Palutena, except she was not on the field. She was in a dark room, looking over

"So they are working to free the others, huh? Well, maybe we should make things a little more difficult…"

Using her staff, she summoned some Master Hands to block the other paths as soon as Mario finished his battle against the Villager.

"Well, that blows…" said the Villager.

Knowing they have nowhere else to go, the group continued forward, looking to free more captive fighters.

(A long, long, _long_ , while later…)

A long time has passed since we have last seen our heroes, as they have freed a large number of fighters from their state. As of right now, the group currently consisted of around 20 freed fighters, and they were currently in Bowser's Kingdom. Right now, Mario was battling against Giga Bowser, something that Galeem had chosen specifically for Bowser to take the form of. For everyone, this means that if Giga Bowser is defeated, then the real Bowser would be freed.

Monitoring the battle, Jordan and some of the others were watching her take Giga Bowser down.

"So how exactly are you viewing the battle?" Kirby's question kinda threw him off guard, since he actually did not know how this worked. He decided not to question it though…

And it was at that point when Mario reappeared with Bowser appearing behind him.

"Ugh, my head…"

"Are you okay?" Mario made sure his rival was okay.

"Yeah, I think so…"

The ground started to rumble as the group exited the area. Using his Switch, Jordan saw that the shield surrounding Galeem was weakened. He was happy to see this since it means that everyone was one step closer to defeating him!

"Okay, now that we finished an area… I need a nap!"

Jordan almost immediately fell down and fell asleep. Him traveling this whole time has taken a lot out of him. A few of the other Smashers were getting tired too, so they decided to set up camp for the night.

 **AU: And Chapter 1 of Part 1 has begun. So I decided to do a trilogy of fanfictions, with the first one being the Light side, the second being the Dark side, and the third being the Light and Dark side. I also want to focus on only some of the key aspects, which basically means only certain fights and the Plant and Zombie Heroes would be covered in terms of them being freed.**

 **Also, I decided to do the fighters for boss battles depending on their Classic Mode. So… use your imagination as to what happens during the battle. And how is Jordan's Switch able to do all these things? I do not know. This is for fun!**

 **Don't worry, Season 2 is being greenlit and more main Mario stories are coming soon!**

 **Anyways, leave a review. Never hurts to help!**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2: Regrowth

The sun was beginning to rise on Day 2 of the journey to defeat Galeem. Everyone decided to set up camp for the night. Everyone was beginning to wake up, and those that did not were treated to the loudness of Jordan's alarm. Jordan had a weird dream last night. It was based on that Kirby anime that he heard about. He only heard the theme song, though, since he was not a huge fan of anime, but he did like the theme song, mainly for the meme. As soon as it ended, that's when he woke up.

"Hey," said Kirby.

"Yes?" Jordan was inclined to what was on Kirby's mind.

"Do you miss her?"

"I never stop thinking about her. So long as this adventure continues, I never will. Besides, I am certain that we will find her!"

"What do you mean, certain?"

"Well, there's always that chance of there being another force that is willing to control the world. Rosalina and I actually saw a different symbol on the Observatory's monitor. Compared to Galeem's more angelic design, this symbol is more dark and spiky."

"You know, you are very knowledgable about this type of stuff!"

"Thanks!"

After this brief conversation, he took note of some of the fighters that they saved and figured that it should be smoother sailing from here. This was when he noticed a statue in the distance, which looked like a walnut.

"Hey, Rose. Look!"

"Wall-Knight!" Rose was ecstatic to see her boyfriend, causing her to squeal. Everyone else saw who was in the distance and was happy for her, deciding to move forward and tackle the one spirit that blocked their path. One of them, in particular, was Crazy Dave, the leader of the Plants. For now, he was powering a Pokémon Trainer, given his ability to continuously call on different types, like him. Rustbolt offered to take him down, entering the battle, which, again, gave Jordan access to monitor. He still did not know how his Switch can do this, but he did not want to question it.

He did win the battle, even saying that it felt a little bit satisfying. Some of the Plants felt mixed at this thought, but hey, it did not matter. What matters is saving everyone.

"Well, here he is! And Solar Flare's here too!" Rose is basically killing two birds with one stone here! As she volunteered to enter this battle and save her friends, she noticed that since they were together, Wall-Knight was acting as a guardian to Solar Flare, who was the more aggressive of the pair. While Rose did feel shame in having to fight her friends, she knew it had to be done.

* * *

(One battle sequence later…)

* * *

Rose popped out with Solar Flare and Wall-Knight, with her holding the latter in her arms.

"Thank you…" said Wall-Knight, in a weak tone.

"You are so welcome!" Rose then kissed him, much to the adoration of the others, especially Jordan.

"Look," said Bowser. "Not that I do not find this sweet, but we still have an enemy to take down…"

"Oh, right. We must keep moving!"

* * *

And so, the current group of 36 fighters traveled across the world, currently ending up in some kind of factory that Jordan could not make out. He seemed to think that it may be from a game like Metal Gear or something similar. Either way, the boss of this fight was Galleom, a boss that he _did_ identify as someone from _Brawl_. Snake offered to take him down.

While they wait, Jordan decided to ask Pit about Zelda, while she was conversing with someone else of course.

"So, how are things going between you two?"

"Great! You know, ever since you gave me that advice, I have never felt more comfortable around her! And I actually got to know her a little better!"

"Good for you!" Jordan hugged Pit in response, happy that he was able to find happiness in a relationship.

"So, how about you and Rosalina?"

"What? Why would you ask me about that…?" He got a little nervous when asked.

"Yeah, Palutena told me. She can use telepathy, you know."

"Oh, yeah… well, yes, I do like her, but I actually want to wait to tell her, and before you say that is a little hypocritical, I have a very specific idea in mind?"

"Wait… are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"No! At least, not now. That's going a little too fast, but New Year's is coming up and…"

"Aww… that's so sweet!"

Both were startled by Zelda suddenly appearing behind them.

"Hello, Jordan! I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and Pit!"

"Hey, it wasn't _just_ me. We're all in this together!"

"Hehe, that kinda sounds like a high school movie!"

"Well, actually…"

The three were interrupted by Snake reappearing and Jordan's Switch once again vibrating. Everyone saw that Galeem's shield was getting weaker, thanks to the defeat. This elated everybody as they were now one step closer to catching this guy and fighting him. Though Jordan was a little bit worried since he hs not found Rosalina and Luma yet. Not that he does not care for the other fighters, but he considers her his first friend. Well, hopefully, they would reach her and the others soon…

* * *

 **AU: So I wanted to get this chapter done, though I feel that I may be running dry. Anyway, this chapter basically covers a Plant fight for once, as well as the Rose/Wall-Knight ship I started in my PvZ stories. Maybe the next chapter will feature a Zombie Hero rescue…?**

 **I also went ahead and added some banter between Jordan and a couple of the other fighters, including Kirby, Pit, and Zelda (Hurray for shipping!). Again, sorry if this seems weak. World of Light is difficult and I already finished it.**

 **Also, just to state for the record, I am doing DLC fighters in later seasons. Though I am certain about Piranha Plant and maybe Joker as well (who I know little to practically nothing about), the others may come in later seasons. They did say that DLC would run until next year.**

 **Final thing: I am currently planning on a Spider-Man/Steven Universe crossover! Though my ideas are running a bit differently and I need help with establishing any continuities so I do not have any problems. If interested, just do a review with your best suggestion!**

 **Well, Part 3 might be the final part of this part. As always, leave a review. Never hurts to help!**


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3: Light Hunting

Galeem has been aware of recent developments. Mainly, that Jordan, Kirby, and Rose had managed to free almost half of the fighters, and weaken his shield thanks to the defeat of the bosses. Though he figured that they may manage to reach him, he always had Palutena. After getting obliterated by Galeem, she was brought back to life, mainly the one who helped set up the traps to keep the three for advancing. But thanks to their perseverance, those traps failed. She remained calm and just sighed at best.

"The mice keep escaping our mazes," she said, standing a dark room. She then started to communicate telepathically with Galeem, who is still nested comfortably within his shield.

"I am sure you know why I am talking to you now," said Galeem.

"Yes, I am aware." Palutena displays no fear of his appearance.

"It seems that the fallen fighters are no longer being fallen. These three fighters are tougher than I thought."

"Yes. The diversions that we place are not working. Maybe we need to try a new approach… such as more Puppet Fighters."

"Hmm… I guess you are right here. But if they shall reach me, well… I would have to take matters into my own hands…"

With their conversation ending, Palutena immediately began the creation of new Puppet Fighters, capturing more spirits to power them.

* * *

The group was currently rising from their nighttime slumber as the Sun rose. Jordan was starting to get a little suspicious of something: if there was a possible last boss, which there probably will be, then what about the other fighters? They only had about half the fighters, but the journey seems to be almost ending…

But as soon as everyone was awake, they continued forward, following Jordan's lead to the third boss. Everyone was hoping that this was the final one. As everyone continued to fight any Puppet Fighters they may encounter and gather new spirits to save. A little while later, one of the Zombie Heroes, Rustbolt to be exact, noticed someone, or some _people_ in the distance. It looked like they were bound to a giant fishbowl.

"Neptuna! Octana! Fishy! Sam!"

"Wait, that's what those animals are called?"

"Well, the fish and octopus, yes. The zombie's name is Sam."

"Oh, well then…"

Pretty sure you know what happens here. They fought the Puppets blocking their path, gained the Spirits, and after a couple of minutes, they reached the battle. Rustbolt offered to fight her and release his friend. One thing he noticed was that Sam seemed to have gotten stronger from having to move that fishbowl all the time. Nonetheless, Rustbolt knew what he had to do.

* * *

(One battle sequence later…)

* * *

Rustbolt, Neptuna, and her posse reappeared among the group, who was glad that another fighter was saved! She, however, needed to find some water since her fishbowl was empty after the fight. Luckily for them, there was a lake nearby, in which she immediately jumped in, followed by Sam pushing the fishbowl in. Everyone was happy to see she was okay. After a couple of moments splashing around, Neptuna's posse was ready to venture forward as Jordan began to once again lead the way.

Many venturing has lead the group to an area that seemed similar to some of the fighters. Peach recognized the area as belonging to a game Jordan may know as _Monster Hunter_.

"You know, it may be that- wait, how do _you_ know that?"

"You don't know everything about me."

Jordan thought it would be best to ask another day as a large dragon suddenly appeared. Assuming this was their next boss, he walked up to it, only for the creature to move further. And when he came close to it, it moved again. This went on for several minutes before it finally lands on a cliffside, entering a portal that leads to its fight.

Duck Hunt was confident that they can take him down. After all, they have been catching birds (well, the Dog at least) for about 24 years. Jordan, as usual, was watching the battle on his Switch, despite never finding out how or why this has been happening. Duck Hunt was surprisingly effective at fighting the comparatively large dragon, using their NES tools until he was eventually defeated. And he did his signature laugh before leaving and reappearing before the team. The trio was happy that they were able to defeat it because that happened to finally break the shield, as seen on the Switch. Everyone was glad and confused at the same time because it cannot be over yet right…?

(Some venturing later…)

The group came across Galeem and was _this_ close to fighting him. But their path to him was blocked… by a giant hand.

"Wait… Master Hand?"

It was Master Hand but he seemed… different. Mainly because of the distinctively red aura that he was emitting. Jordan could only assume the worse: he was being mind controlled.

"Oh, great. So now we have to find HIM?"  
Unfortunately, that was the case, and to everyone's surprise, Kirby decided to take on the giant hand, wanting to be the one that fights Galeem. No one was stopping him so he and Master Hand disappeared into a portal, and as usual, Jordan monitored the battle on his Switch. Kirby was actually pretty effective against Master Hand, knowing all of his movies which helped him finish the battle in just 10 minutes. But that also caused Master Hand to explode.

"Well, Galeem is just ahead. Everyone ready?"

All of the fighters that were currently saved nodded and everyone went off to face the Lord of Light.

* * *

(Ladies and gentlemen. Due to circumstances beyond our control, we were unable to provide footage of Galeem's battle. If you want to know what happens… look on YouTube! We now return to our regularly scheduled program.)

* * *

Everyone had Galeem dead to rights and was ready to finish him off. But then something happened. And it was not his doing. The sky began to crack, allowing for what looked like an army of Crazy Hands to cross over! And another figure appeared before everyone. And this one had a drastically different design. For one thing, he had spikes instead of angel wings. For another, HE HAD AN EYE!

"Oh no! Those were the spikes on the Observatory..."

 _"With Galeem, the lord of light, defeated, darkness takes hold."_

"Hello, Galeem," said the new force. "Nice to see you again…"

"Ugh, it's _you_ …"

"Oh, how nice of you to remember. So listen up. I am the one calling the shots now! Crazy Hands… sic him!"

The Crazy Hands immediately dashed to attack Galeem, but he was able to use his energy to warp away. This force was then able to hijack his operations, reminding Jordan of who this new enemy is.

"I knew there was going to be a twist. There's always a twist villain…"

 _"In the blink of an eye, the land was swallowed by shadow. Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under its control. The embodiment of chaos and darkness… Dharkon."_

 **AU: And so Part 1 of World of Light comes to a close. So here's the thing, I am thinking about doing something different for the Dark side of this story. I was thinking about not just having Jordan as the star of Part II. I want to give Kirby and Rose more screentime, especially since it will help make them reach the end quicker. Again, this mode is long! Anyway, expect a new fanfiction for Part II as I plan on keeping them separate.**

 **As for Season 2, it is still in development. I just have an idea for a season premiere but I won't reveal it yet. Though I do want to point out one thing: some things about Jordan's dimension will be different from the real world, so while Jordan's world is the real world, some things will be different than you expect…**

 **I also got a couple of fanfiction ideas, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. Part 2, Chapter 1: Cosmic Clown

As the new force known as Dharkon retreated to his realm, the fighters stood, stunned at what was happening. As of now, every current fighter was staring into the crack that Dharkon has created. Jordan figured that this was where he was waiting for everyone to fight him.

"We can only assume that this is where he is," said Rose. "We must keep moving! We cannot keep doing this forever."

Everyone agreed to this notion and entered the crack in their own ways. Jordan entered in Racoon form, landing first at what looks like the center of this new realm. Compared to the Light Realm, this realm was red, black, and dark all over. There were also three separate paths that possibly lead to different battles.

"So," said Kirby. "I can assume how we are going to do this?"

"Yup! Each of us can split up and go in the separate paths!" Jordan understood what Kirby was thinking, but to the group, it came out sounding like "Puyo!" Either way, all of the groups split up and went their separate ways. May luck be with them…

* * *

Jordan's group decided to go north, hoping to finish as soon as everyone can. Before they could even go five minutes, a Crazy Hand appeared, apparently challenging one of the groupmates. Jordan volunteered, wanting to get a taste of how he plays.

(Sorry. Not including Hand battles for now. At least until the end…)

One explosion from the Hand sent everyone the message that Jordan was successful. He hoped the others were having an easier time than he was. Crazy Hand fights so crazily! But he knew that Crazy Hand will be saved soon and signaled everyone to continue. Before the portal which led to another area was what looked like a puzzle. Jordan, as he observed, noticed someone ahead. While it was a little bit hard to see, he immediately figured out who it was when he noticed a little star attached to it.

"Rosalina!" Jordan was ecstatic at finally finding her and tried to figure out which path leads to her. Eventually, with help from his Switch, he found the path to her and Luma and prepared to battle.

The stage was Final Destination as Jordan appeared out of a portal. This battle should be relatively simple but remembered that he cannot let his guard down. Then Rosalina and Luma, in their lifeless husks, appeared before him, signaling Jordan that they will not take time to talk like he normally does. Luckily for Jordan, being a Rosalina player, he knew about her weaknesses as well, mainly surrounding Luma. But even without her Luma, Rosalina was still a formidable opponent. Jordan learned this s they battle, with Jordan using his pendant to outsmart her long enough to defeat them.

It was only after two minutes after Jordan knocked the fallen Rosalina out, dragging him back into the portal, along with Rosalina and Luma. He appeared before the group, carrying Rosalina in his arms, gently placing her down. Everyone else secretly knew how much she meant to him and decided to give him some space. She did wake up, hugging Jordan the instant she sees him.

"You made it!"

"Yup. This day has been so hard for me!"

"Wait, do you still have the remote?"

"Yes. That's how I managed to escape!"

"You are so resourceful!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey," said Ganondorf. "So are we going to continue or…"

"Oh, yeah!" Jordan and Rosalina took a moment to remember their situation as everyone started to continue on foot.

The rest of the path was full of Spirit Battles, with a dash of trivia questions. Some of them Jordan knew, some of the others knew. It took them about 45 minutes to an hour to get through them all, mainly due to a tough battle involving Tabuu, who surprised most of the others considering who he is. It was a tough battle, mainly because the Puppet was Bayonetta, but they did win the battle.

After the battle, a path appeared in the center of the vortex that the last puzzle was on. It leads to a portal, which was for the next boss battle. When the group reached the portal, Rosalina and Luma volunteered to do this battle.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! You have done so much for us! We just want to repay you and the others!"

"Oh, thanks!" He hugged Rosalina for this, a couple of moments before she departed.

Rosalina took notice of a cute little creature who was balancing himself on a ball.

"Huh. He kinda reminds me of Iggy…" Oh, he would not in a moment. The creature transformed into some kind of monster. A creepy monster who goes by the name Marx. His style is mainly unpredictable. One moment, he could be on one side of the stage, the next he could be on the other, shooting black balls from his eyes. Though spacing was never the duo's issue for obvious reasons. Marx began to speak.

"Ooh, space god! And I assume that this is some kind of plush toy?"  
"This is a Luma. And I suggest you do not belittle him!"  
"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?!"  
Rosalina responding by launching Luma right into him.

"Oh, okay then! Let's battle!"  
The trio then battled for ten minutes. Part of the reason was that of his almost constant shifting and teleporting. Another reason was that of his focus on Luma. Every time Luma reappears, Marx would refocus his moves on him, but Rosalina did give him some karma in the form of her cosmic wand and moves. Jordan was enjoying his crush winning this battle, still being displayed on his Switch. Oh, he did die. Eventually, he noticed the portal glowing brightly, signaling him that Rosalina was victorious. She and Luma came out of the portal victorious as Jordan unconsciously hugged her. It took a moment to realize what he was doing, breaking the hug.

"Hehe, sorry…"

"Oh, it's alright. I know you're concerned about me!"

Rosalina enjoyed teasing Jordan a bit for his reactions. She started to see why Palutena was always teasing Pit like that…

"So where do we go now?" Jordan asked this question realizing that they are so far from the portal that brought them to this place. He pondered and pondered… before getting an idea. He took out the remote (Didn't expect to see that again, did you?), and tried to do something to it. A blast from the remote opened a portal that bought everyone to the center that Dharkon created. They took notice of the other groups arriving moments later.

"Hey, Jordan!" Pit was happy to see his comrade again.

"Hello again, Pit! How did your group do?"

"Well, we ended up going through a puzzle involving Hyrule. Link and Zelda knew, of course, but Link does not talk. At least I don't think… anyway, Zelda solved it solved relatively quickly!"

"Aww, thanks Pit!" Zelda gave Pit a quick peck on the cheek for complimenting her. "So how did you do?"

"We found Rosalina and she battled against some pink creature with wings."

"Marx!" Kirby remembered how crazy he acted in his other form. "Hey, here comes the third group!"

Rose and the remaining fighters came along.

"So we ended up going to Dracula's castle."

"Lucky _we_ were with them!" Simon and Richter, being the Castlevania characters, had deep knowledge of the castle, so they also got to finish quickly.

"Well, good for you!"  
Everyone was interrupted by Dharkon appearing in the middle of the stage.

"Who shall battle me?!"

"You want some cheese to go with that ham?" Jordan joked at this, while Rose decided to volunteer to battle Dharkon. She jumped into the middle of the circle, entering Dharkon's battle.

* * *

 **AU: So because of the three separate paths from the middle, as well as having three separate main heroes, I decided to have each of them lead a group into the different section. You know, to make it go by quicker. I am still unsure if I want to cover the other groups because I do not know the characters that well for banter.**

 **There's also a reason why I'm saving the boss battle dialogue, particularly the Dharkon and Galeem battles. See, there is a** _ **final**_ **, final section of the mode involving light and dark. Speaking of which, as of the end of Dharkon's battle, all of the Fallen Fighters will be saved and ready to take on both. Also, if you noticed no Crazy Hand battle, I am saving that for the end as well, since I will be able to cover the real Hands' rescue.**

 **Also, should I cover the other group's battles? I am not sure if I should do that or just go into the final part.**

 **And for all you** _ **Total Drama**_ **fans out there, I posted a new fanfiction with a new version of Jordan James competing in Revenge of the Island! Go check it out!  
As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	6. Part 2, Chapter 2: Tri-day

As the new force known as Dharkon retreated to his realm, the fighters stood, stunned at what was happening. As of now, every current fighter was staring into the crack that Dharkon has created. Jordan figured that this was where he was waiting for everyone to fight him.

"We can only assume that this is where he is," said Rose. "We must keep moving! We cannot keep doing this forever."

Everyone agreed to this notion and entered the crack in their own ways. Jordan entered in Racoon form, landing first at what looks like the center of this new realm. Compared to the Light Realm, this realm was red, black, and dark all over. There were also three separate paths that possibly lead to different battles.

"So," said Kirby. "I can assume how we are going to do this?"

"Yup! Each of us can split up and go in the separate paths!" Jordan understood what Kirby was thinking, but to the group, it came out sounding like "Puyo!" Either way, all of the groups split up and went their separate ways. May luck be with them…

* * *

Kirby's group went southwest where, after a rendezvous with Incineroar, everyone was sent to a different version to Hyrule. Zelda and Link recognized the area immediately, but Link, for some reason, cannot actually talk, while Zelda can talk normally. Anyway, there were three puzzles that needed to be solved, which made a Triforce of Wisdom in the middle. Like with the other groups, Kirby's group split off into three to cover the puzzles quicker. Kirby, Zelda, Pit, Immorticia, Solar Flare, and Link decided to do the puzzle in the woods, leaving the four to discuss.

"So what's your opinion on Jordan?" Pit was curious to see how the other three feel about him.

"I think he's a good guy! I like that pendant he's got."  
Link nodded in agreement, signaling that he feels the same way.

"Puyo, puyo!" Kirby was still unintelligible to the others, unlike Jordan and Rose.

"Yeah, like it _would_ get broken! Hmm…" Pit started to think about this and made a reminder to talk to Rosalina about it. Speaking of which…

"I'm sure you know about his crush on Rosalina?"

"Yeah! It's pretty cute actually."

"Who's Rosalina?" Immorticia and Solar Flare were not from this dimension, so they do not know much about the fighters.

"She's the woman in blue clothing that always has that star by her side."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about now!" Immorticia remembered seeing her during the battle at the mansion.

"She seems nice!" Solar Flare thought it was cool to hear about someone who could be related to the Sun as she was. "Man, this fog is dense! Hang on..."

Solar Flare's main power is igniting herself into a flame, which the others used to clear the fog like she was a lantern. This helped them with all the eventual navigating through the forest. After moments of confusing walking, battle with Young Link, and Solar Flare unintentionally scaring Immorticia and her bats, they managed to solve the puzzle, summoning a triangle that flew to the center of the map. Zelda and the two Links recognized what it was supposed to be while also noticing the other two parts to the Triforce appearing not long after theirs.

"Hey, the other two triangles appeared! That must mean the others are done, right?"

"Possibly. Let's meet in the middle!"

Zelda and the Links lead the others to the middle, where the rest of the group was going. The tree took notice that the previously blocked-off northern section was now clear of the clouds. Also located up there aside from the boss portal: Chompzilla, who was still a trophy.

"Chompzilla! Guys, let's make sure we get to her."

"Okay, don't worry, we'll save your fri- wait, that thing is a 'her'?"

"Yeah! You can't tell?"

"Um…" Luigi was confused but chose not to question her any further. After a couple of more free spirits, Solar Flare entered Chompzilla's battle, which actually went by pretty quickly since she could not talk, so they just battled without any quips or anything. Long story short, they won as Solar Flare carried Chompzilla out of the portal, making sure she was okay. The Chomper woke up and showed that she was okay, satisfying Solar Flare greatly.

(A little while later…)

Zelda was battling Ganon, which was still weird to some of the others. Anyway, what makes her certain that she could win is because while he can only be attacked by his tail, she can teleport to an end while also doing extra damage. And she was able to knock him out often, which also made it go by quicker.

"You know, you are making it a little bit easy on me, aren't you?" Zelda had full confidence in her abilities. "Is it because you care about me or something?" She also had full tease mode on.

Pit was anxiously waiting on her, not having Jordan's Switch to watch. He wished he had it though so he can see his girlfriend take down her main enemy. Luckily, he did not have to wait for that long for her to finish, which to him made sense. To him, she's can be just as powerful as Palutena when she gets dangerous.

"Well, that was easy!" Zelda exited out of the portal with a smile on her face, seemingly not affected by the battle at all. Pit went over to hug her, glad to see she was okay.

"It's okay Pit," said Zelda, with a laugh. "I'm okay!"

They noticed the portal glow brightly, signaling that the battle has finished. Which left only one question: How will they get back?

"Puyo?"

"Oh, well sure. I guess that will work…" Everyone decided to just go backwards to the middle, which actully worked. When they made it back to the middle, they took notice of Jordan's group.

"Hey, Jordan!" Pit was happy to see his comrade again.

"Hello again, Pit! How did your group do?"

"Well, we ended up going through a puzzle involving Hyrule. Link and Zelda knew, of course, but Link does not talk. At least I don't think… anyway, Zelda solved it solved relatively quickly!"

"Aww, thanks Pit!" Zelda gave Pit a quick peck on the cheek for complimenting her. "So how did you do?"

"We found Rosalina and she battled against some pink creature with wings."

"Marx!" Kirby remembered how crazy he acted in his other form. "Hey, here comes the third group!"

Rose and the remaining fighters came along.

"So we ended up going to Dracula's castle."

"Lucky _we_ were with them!" Simon and Richter, being the Castlevania characters, had deep knowledge of the castle, so they also got to finish quickly.

"Well, good for you!"  
Everyone was interrupted by Dharkon appearing in the middle of the stage.

"Who shall battle me?!"

"You want some cheese to go with that ham?" Jordan joked at this, while Rose decided to volunteer to battle Dharkon. She jumped into the middle of the circle, entering Dharkon's battle.

* * *

 **AU: So I am going to do each group's journey through their respective areas, just to give context as to what happened and how they defeated their bosses. Besides, it does give me more time to think about Part 3. Anyways, the next chapter will be Rose's group. Another note, I am not sure if I had mentioned this already, but I'm saving the Galeem and Dharkon battles for the final part, so Dharkon on Part 3 will be skipped over.**

 **Also, in terms of Season 2, I have an idea but I will give you a hint: you may have heard it after the Super Bowl…**

 **Also, I want to give a huge thanks to everyone reading my stories! It's so nice to see so many views!**

 **As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	7. Part 2, Chapter 2: Count the Dark

As the new force known as Dharkon retreated to his realm, the fighters stood, stunned at what was happening. As of now, every current fighter was staring into the crack that Dharkon has created. Jordan figured that this was where he was waiting for everyone to fight him.

"We can only assume that this is where he is," said Rose. "We must keep moving! We cannot keep doing this forever."

Everyone agreed to this notion and entered the crack in their own ways. Jordan entered in Racoon form, landing first at what looks like the center of this new realm. Compared to the Light Realm, this realm was red, black, and dark all over. There were also three separate paths that possibly lead to different battles.

"So," said Kirby. "I can assume how we are going to do this?"

"Yup! Each of us can split up and go in the separate paths!" Jordan understood what Kirby was thinking, but to the group, it came out sounding like "Puyo!" Either way, all of the groups split up and went their separate ways. May luck be with them…

* * *

Rose had always figured that she would have to fight an other-dimensional being, but she did not expect one like this so soon. She was not worried though, mainly since was one of the most powerful sorceresses in her time. And plus, Wall-Knight was by her side, being her personal guard and one of her best friends. The two would be interrupted by Robin, both versions, wanting to know more about their powers.

"So you're a sorceress too?"\

"Yup! One of the most powerful, in fact. How about you two?"

"We are the same as you! Just coming from different realities."

"That's nice… oh, this is Wall-Knight! My best friend and personal guard!"

"Really now?"

"Yes. My main power comes from my uncrackable armor!"

"Interesting, would you care to demonstrate?"

"Well, I am trying to store my energy until the battle against Dharkon. Me and Rose want to battle him this time."

"Oh, okay!"

Sometime later, after the group freed Lucina, everyone found themselves trapped in a realm populated by a castle.

"Dracula's Castle!" Simon and Richter were aware of what the castle is. "Look, I know how competent you all are…"

"But please, allow us to guide you through!"

Everyone seemed to trust those two, coming from their franchise, so Simon and Richter took charge. For the most part, it was going pretty smoothly, with a few cannon puzzles and spirits to free. Though things came to a standstill when they fought the Fallen Fighters, especially since they seemed more aggressive than before. An example is when Rose and Wall-Knight offered to fight Electric Boogaloo. He did not make any dancing puns, had an angry expression on his face almost the whole time, and was using his lightning dance moves to great effect. But the two were not worried since they are known as one of the best battle couples in their dimension. So a hop, a skip, and a dance move later, they took him down in a couple of moments, freeing him from Dharkon.

"Ugh, that guy made me move like a freak! Oh, hi Rose!"

"Hello, Boogaloo! You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little foggy. The last thing I remember is gaining some consciousness and seeing some dark force drag me and some others in. Though they were saved, right?"

"Yes," said Wall-Knight, about to fill him in. He told Boogaloo about the fighters they saved, how they decided to split up, etc. And once _he_ was caught up to speed, the group began to venture forward and defeat the boss. The quicker they can get this through, the better!

"You know, I do not understand why there are so many cannons in this castle." Boogaloo was confused by this, considering that this castle belongs to Dracula.

"Yes," said Richter. "But, well, cannons play… vital roles."

"Ah."

* * *

It was at that point that everyone reached the final boss. Immediately knowing who it could possibly be, Simon volunteered to fight, while Richter also volunteered in case Simon gets knocked out. As Simon appears in a condensed version of the castle, the boss appears… Dracula! To his dimension, he's known as one of the world's greatest evil forces, and Simon knew that he was not to be taken lightly.

"So, you've navigated my castle…"

"Not _just_ me! I'm with other people as well, but you have no right to be here!"

"Oh, but I do! _You don't._ "

Simon and Dracula then traded attacks with one another, which was simple for him because he knew where his weak point was, as well as the fact that he's been fighting him for years. Though he did decide to switch with Richter after Dracula changed forms, it was no more difficult since the two were practically the same. The green monstrosity was eventually defeated, leaving Simon and Richter with a sense of pride for beating their boss for the umpteenth time.

* * *

The two came out of the portal to be met with cheers and claps from everyone in the group, as well as the portal becoming lighter. Then, unlike the other groups, _another_ portal opened, which sent them back to where they all began. As they entered the ring, the other two groups were chatting, waiting for Rose's group to return. And when they did…

"So we ended up going to Dracula's castle."

"Lucky _we_ were with them!" Simon and Richter, being the Castlevania characters, had deep knowledge of the castle, so they also got to finish quickly.

"Well, good for you!"  
Everyone was interrupted by Dharkon appearing in the middle of the stage.

"Who shall battle me?!"

"You want some cheese to go with that ham?" Jordan joked at this, while Rose decided to volunteer to battle Dharkon. She jumped into the middle of the circle, entering Dharkon's battle.

Rose and Wall-Knight, who jumped in after her, were in a field that housed Dharkon.

"So I'm supposed to be fighting plants, huh? What has the world come to…?"

"You'll find that we are tougher than you expect!"

And did they show him! The battle was similar to Kirby's, except with a few minor alterations. The battle took about 10 minutes, thanks to Rose's magic and Wall-Knight's Uncrackable armor, forcing Dharkon to retreat when his health was low. Besides, he also had another score to settle…

The other fighters were shaken as the portal in the middle sucked everyone up, unlike the crack in the sky, which they could enter at will. Luckily for the fighters, the portal would take them to somewhere familiar, being treated to the sight of a major fight…

* * *

 **AU: And so Part 2 comes to a close… Quick reminder on how many fighters are saved, all of them except for two are on the heroes' side now. The two fighters will be saved in Part 3.**

 **Also, the reason why Dharkon's battle was so short was because I am saving him and Galeem for the final battle in the final chapter of Part 3, so do not worry about the lack of battle scenes.**

 **Also, just a reminder, I started a new story based on Total Drama, specifically Revenge of the Island, so if you want to take a look, go ahead.**

 **I'm sure you are all expecting a Valentine's Day fanfiction? Well, I won't do one yet. Maybe later though…**

 **Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

 **(P.S. Get ready for the Battle of Light and Dark!)**


	8. Part 3: Battle of Light and Dark

Galeem and Dharkon were always fierce rivals, having differing views on how the world should be shaped. Galeem waned to bathe the world in light and make everyone disintegrate, while Dharkon wanted to bathe the world in darkness and make sure everyone disintegrates. And so, the two have been perpetual rivals as demonstrated by this moment. The two forces were battling each other, with the Hands clashing and Galeem and Dharkon attack with their own forces. That's when they realized that they forgot something. A lot of somethings actually. They both turned to the edge of the cliff where it all began and noticed almost all the fighters, free and ready to take revenge.

"So you've escaped your trap," said Galeem. "I should have figured."

"Well, it was thanks to us three," said Jordan, referring to him, Kirby, and Rose. "But either way, you two are going down!"

"Aww, that's cute," said Dharkon. "You actually think you can defeat us!"

The two then transformed the landscape into a new type of realm, which was a mix between light and dark run on opposing sides by Galeem and Dharkon.

"Try and get through this!"

Galeem and Dharkon were certain that the fighters will not be able to navigate that. However, Jordan had a plan.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up! We have to get to those two as quickly as possible!" He pulled out his Switch to see the obstacles that they will have to encounter, and the map was shown to be full of spirits and has two centers on opposing sides. Jordan, seeing that maybe those are where Master Hand and Crazy Hand are, devised a plan.

"Okay, so we need to split up! One group stays on Galeem's side, and the other stays on Dharkon's side. Now, let's split up!"

Splitting up into different groups, the two began to fight the Puppets to reach the Hands.

* * *

Jordan's group went by smoothly, mainly thanks to the combined efforts of almost all the fighters. As they fought the Puppets, they would get closer to Master Hand, who was bonded together by binds, which looked like the ones that the fighters were trapped in. But as they fought, Palutena monitored. She figured that she would have to take action and prepare for battle.

"Palutena," said Galeem. "You know what to do."

She warped down in front of Master Hand and appeared before the fighters.

"So, you come to set everyone free, Jordan and company?"

Everyone was taken aback by her uncharacteristically dark behavior, but Pit offered to fight her.

"I am not sure if you all remember, but I am the captain of her guard! And it's my duty to protect her from any harm that comes her way. And that includes herself! If freeing her means having to fight her, then it must be done."

Jordan applauded by his bravery, which spread to the rest of the group as the two went into the portal to the stage. Monitoring on the Switch, Jordan saw that Pit was gaining the upper hand. She may be an all-powerful goddess, but Pit did fight her before. Because of that, he just gets back up when she knocks him down. His way of getting her knocked out? Lightning Chariot, which he summoned after taking enough hits. Pit did it. He freed Palutena. Everyone cheered for him as he and his goddess came out of the portal.

"...Pit?" Palutena was dazed since she was under Galeem's control the longest.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Pit hugged Palutena to make sure she was okay. She was, happy that her captain was able to survive.

"So, shall we fight off this giant Hand?"

"Yes, we shall!"

* * *

The unique thing about the battles with the Hands is that they do allow two people to battle. Pit and Palutena decided to tag team and battle Master Hand. They were on Final Destination and noticed him waiting for them to arrive. That's when the three battled. Luckily, due to Pit's prior experience with fighting Master Hand, he knew about his weak points and attacks, which allow him to help Palutena when she's in a rut. And when they did defeat him, he did not explode. Instead, he fell down, got back up, and looked around.

"Ugh, Pit? Palutena? What are you doing here?"

"We came to save you! You're free!"

"Thank you so much! Don't worry about me for now. Meet up with the others!" Master Hand flew over to the top middle of the realm, with Crazy Hand arriving not long after.

"Brother?"

Crazy Hand went over to him and hugged him _hard_. Master Hand graciously returned it, happy to see his brother safe. And so, after everyone regrouped at the top, Crazy Hand made a crack in the ground.

"There's a ton of copies down here. Please, allow me to take care of them." And he did. He dominated the battle, only getting just a few hits. As Jordan monitored on the Switch, he became impressed that he was able to take so many hits. He was actually starting to wonder if he was just letting the Smashers win back at the Mansion.

Once he was done, he said that only a handful number of fighters to enter. After a huddle, they made their decision.

* * *

"Because of them saving us all, we nominate Jordan, Kirby, and Rose." The three accepted, made sure they had their items, which for Jordan was his Item Pendant and for Rose was Wall-Knight, and entered. What came was a seemingly long climb up that got difficult as both Galeema and Dharkon kept throwing out copies of fighters.

"You think we're going to make it," asked Wall-Knight, who was starting to get a little bit worried.

"I _know_ so!" Jordan stayed optimistic as the climb kept going, determined to stop these two. And once the climb was over, they were on yet _another_ Omega stage. The stage was accompanied by orbs consisting of every single boss that they had to battle.  
"We each take one until everyone is defeated?"

Kirby knew immediately how to handle them, and so did the others. Each boss went by a little smoothly due to their prior knowledge from previous battles, even if they did not do them themselves. What happened was expected: they fought the bosses, remembered their weak spots, and defeated the relatively quickly. They also got themselves some hearts to replenish their health.

* * *

"You three!" Both of the bosses were _mad_. "So if you want to fight us, then so be it!"

Then the battle began. Kirby took Galeem, Rose took Dharkon, and Jordan took them both. Despite this, the two also continued their feud, taking each other down while simultaneously taking down the fighters. They got even more annoyed when it became clear to them when the three were never going to stop and entered Rage Mode. Jordan covered his eyes and ears, but when he opened them, he noticed that Kirby and Rose and Wall-Knight were gone, leaving only him. Seeing what was happening, he tried to grasp his Pendant… and felt nothing. He saw it on the ground, separated and cracked. It does not work.

"Not so simple without your little Pendant is it?!"

Jordan was, for the first time, genuinely nervous. It's never been this hard before.

"Well, looks like I'm finished. Now Galeem's the more powerful force."

"What are you talking about?"

"Galeem was the one who removed my friends from the battle AND destroyed my main weapon. So he's the more worthy opponent."

"What?! Oh no, no, no, no. I'M the more powerful one! I hijacked this who operation!"

"What? Galeem, are you just going to let him get away with that?"  
"You've have been a thorn in my side since Day One. That."

"Changes."

"NOW!"

The two feud against each other long enough for Jordan to slip away. This was when the two realized that they destroyed each other and were tricked. But it was too late: both of the forces were disintegrating and falling into the ocean. Then the most beautiful thing happened: all of the Spirmansionits, rescued or not, began to weave into a spire of flame, going back to their respective worlds. The fighters also noticed a portal appearing, sending everyone through the timestream that brought Jordan to this world.

* * *

Birds chirped as Jordan began to wake up. He was lying on the ground in front of the mansion, as were some of the other fighters. Apparently, some were already inside the Mansion, being told about what happened, while the Plant and Zombie Heroes were also outside, ready to head back to their own dimension.

"I really enjoyed fighting alongside you," said Rose.  
"Thanks! Same for you too! I hope we can all see each other again someday."

"Me too, but for now, well, it's goodbye." Rose and Jordan hugged each other before she went into the portal with the others. And with it closing, their adventure in this world comes to a close.

"Hey," said Rosalina. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wished I had my Pendant. Galeem destroyed it."

"Well, would you like to go to your room and talk about it?"

"I'd like that."

The thing that Jordan liked about Rosalina is that she almost never loses her dignified voice which always cheered him up. But he got even more cheered up when he noticed something on his bed when he walked in.

"A new Item Pendant?"

"Yup! I made a new one to replace your old one! I hope you like it-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jordan was overjoyed by her gesture and hugged her hard.

"You are _so_ welcome! Oh, and Master and Crazy Hand want you to come to their office."

Jordan then walked to the office, noticing the other Smashers doing their own thing. Kirby was eating, Pit and Zelda were being cute together, Wii Fit Trainer was training some of the other fighters, Duck Hunt was doing some target practice, and Mario was resting. He was happy to see things go back to normal as he entered the office.

"Hey, Jordan! I'm Crazy Hand. It's _so_ nice to finally meet you in person!" Jordan can definitely see that he's got the "crazy" part down.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Ah, Jordan," said Master Hand. "I see you have a new pendant."

"Yeah! Rosalina made another one for me!"

"Well, I actually have another surprise for you and the others."

"Really?"

"Yup! Pack your bags, because we are going on a vacation!"  
"Oooh!" Jordan was excited to hear this, especially after the Galeem and Dharkon event. "Where are we going?"

"...to Hawaii!"

* * *

 **AU: And so Season 1 of Smashing Adventures comes to a close. I had fun writing this first chapter, mainly since it was helping me with my skills as a writer. I decided to do this chapter as a whole rather than multiple parts, but I did add a twist by having Jordan lose his old Pendant and get a new one!  
Season 2 is going to take place after the New Years' fanfiction and before my Watching Frozen fanfiction. Be ready to see more episodes in the near future.**

 **And if you like Total Drama, see my newest fanfiction! It's based on Revenge of the Island and has a** _ **different**_ **version of my OC paired with one of my favorite contestants and other crushes, Dawn.**

 **Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**

* * *

"Do you know the legend of Mount TikaTika?"

"No… what is it?"

"Legend has it, that this volcano was the lair of the Tiki King, a tyrant, and dictator who used Tiki Masks to control those who oppose him. His reign over Hawaii came to an end thanks to a wise adventurer but legend has it that he sits in the now-dormant volcano, waiting for the perfect time to strike and continue his reign. I fear that now with you all here, now is the time. Will you help us deal with this threat?"

Jordan looked a little puzzled for a moment.

"I… believe so. I am still not entirely sure."

 _Jordan's Smashing Hawaiian Adventure_

Coming Soon...


	9. AU: Smashing Adventures: Season 2

Hi, everyone! I was just giving you a quick update on my stories. I recently finished World of Light and am now starting on Season 2. Also, I started a Watching Frozen fanfiction due to the Frozen II teaser release. I highly recommend that you give them all a read. Find it on my page!

In non-Nintendo related news, I have recently started a story based on Total Drama based on Revenge of the Island. It is an OC reimagining so if you are a fan of those, check mine out!  
Well, that's all for now. Just giving an update!


End file.
